Love Story
by CJ86
Summary: After a horrible accident Bella is sent to live with her Dad Charlie. How will this effect her and Edward's love story. Please read and review as this is my first attempt at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD FOR THERAPY. Please don't sue me I have no money.

FIRST FANFIC EVER (BE KIND) Let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guy's see and I'll work on fixing them.

A/N: Story starts off with Bella age 15 going to live with her Dad in Forks. The Cullens & Hales will have been living in Forks for several months when she moves in. Also note I wrote and reviewed this story under the duress of painkillers so let me know of any mistake you guys see.

COUPLE: BELLA (Human to begin with) & EDWARD (Vampire)

______________________________________________________________________

BELLA'S POV

Chapter 1

I'm being sent to hell all because I'm a walking magnet for danger. Like Charlie can keep me any safer than Renee. Okay he's a cop but come on Forks was like Mayberry except with more rain and wild life. I know I'm being over melodramatic but how can she do this to me?

"Bella we need to get going!" Renee screams at me from the back door as I sit on the desert floor and look up at the beautiful sun.

I better grain this view into my memory as I don't know when I'll see the sun again.

"Bella we need to leave now."

"Okay mom I'm coming. Did Phil get my carry on by the couch?" I asked as I walked by my mom who was standing in the kitchen by the back door.

"Yeah. It's sitting in the backseat. Did you remember to pack your gloves and scarf in your purse so their easy to get to? Charlie called this morning and said it wouldn't be out of the thirties today." My mom asked me as we walked out to the car.

"Yeah their in my purse and my parka is packed in my carry on." I said as I got in the car. I looked back at my home and sighed "Mom do I really have to go?"

"Bella your dad can take better care of you. He can keep you safe."

"You really think Charlie can? It was an accident it could have happened to any other kid. Please give me another chance I'll be more careful."

"Bella the school won't let you back and you've been blacklisted. Forks is a small town the High School doesn't even have sixty students. Forks will allow you the chance to finish school and to allow you a chance of cleaning up your records so you can get into University. I know the fire was an accident...hell the authorities and school know it was an accident but the damage has been done."

"I know mom. I'm just going to miss you and Phil." I said trying to calm my mom down. If she broke down so would I. I hated this my mom and I hardly ever really fought before the stupid accident. Why did this have to happen to me?

"We'll miss you too sweetheart." Phil told me as he looked at me in the rearview mirror from the driver's seat as he adjusted his blue baseball cap.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat I refused to let myself cry. This was all my clumsy self's fault. I accidentally tripped in a lab class I was doing for Biology. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I hadn't smashed a beaker full of flammable chemicals into an open flame that someone had left unattended. The fire quickly spread and two other students suffered second degree burns to their hands. I suffered third degree burns to my hands and legs. My lungs were also messed up due to all the smoke I had inhaled when trying to put the fire out. The fire burned down three labs and two classrooms. The fire happened last year in my second semester of eighth grade before my mom meet Phil. I was in the hospital for over two months and had to finish eighth grade thru a summer school program. My mom had to enroll me in a home school program for the ninth grade because I had been expelled from my Private School.

Phil was a semi pro baseball player and my mom had meet him over the summer when she went thru a phase of "getting fit." The phase didn't last long but it seemed her and Phil would. He was younger than her but they worked together. She was happier than she had been in a long time. She deserved to be happy so I would do this for her. I would be okay. I would visit her and Phil in a few months during summer break. This wasn't goodbye it was see you soon.

I was being sent to Forks not because my mom was afraid I'd burn down our house but because someone else might. Since the accident things had gotten tense in our community. Phoenix is a big town but since the accident I had felt like I was living in a fish bowel. For the first few months I had news reporters fishing around trying to make the accident into a bigger deal than it was. They were trying to spin the story that I was a kid with a grudge on my shoulder and I had really caused the accident on purpose. Lawyers and lawsuits had been hovering over my head and no one cared how sorry I was for the accident.

The last few months I'd been getting threatening phone calls and letters. It seems fellow students and parent's were unhappy with the increase in tuition the school had approved to help pay for the school's deductible that needed to be paid covering the damages from my accident. Our house had been broken into and my room had been destroyed. A threatening message had been left behind that Phil had found when we came home from his game. Renee and him wouldn't let me read it. The threats had to be horrific because my mom had called Charlie that night to arrange for me to move back to Forks.

Forks, WA was a small town that barely had over 3,000 inhabitants. It's constantly covered in a gray backwash that is usually companied by non stop rain fall. My mother left my father Charlie when I was only a few months old but every summer until my accident I had to endure three months of weather induced depression while visiting my dad. This summer my dad came to California were I was undergoing therapy after recovering from skin grafts and plastic surgery to cover up my burn marks. The doctor's did great work I looked as if I'd never been burned. My mom said it was also due to my freaky healing abilities. You see I've suffered two broken arms, a broken leg, four broken ribs, two hairline fractures, two concussions, and too many stitches to count in my short 15 years but my skin had been left completely unmarked after my injuries had healed. Also I had a tendency to heal up to three times as fast as my doctor's expected me to. Phil told my mom that my healing ability was a gift from God because otherwise I wouldn't still be alive. You see the fire wasn't the first life endangering accident I have had and it most likely wouldn't be my last.

"Were here Bella." my mom said as we pulled up to the airport.

I slowly made my way out of the car pulling out my carryon as Phil lifted out my suitcase for the trunk. The butterflies in my stomach were going nuts as I grabbed my bag from Phil and looked at my mom who was trying to hold back her tears. I decided to swallow my indignation at being sent away and spear my mom's feelings. It was time to grow up.

" I love you mom and I understand why I have to go live with Charlie. I'll see you and Phil this summer."

"Oh baby I'm so glad your not mad anymore. You make sure to call me and e-mail me everyday. Phil and I are looking at some rental properties for this summer. Were thinking about maybe going to Florida. Don't you think that would be a blast?" My mom asked me. I think I surprised her by not throwing a fit as I had briefly thought about doing so before realizing I wasn't a two year old.

" Anywhere with sun works for me." I said as I thought of the next five months I would have to endure with little to no sun exposure. I loved the sun but you would never know it by looking at me for I had lily white skin due to only burning when I tried to tan. I looked over to Phil who looked a little uncomfortable with the emotional charge atmosphere. " Phil you look after my mom for me." It was an order not a question. I knew he would as he was planning to ask my mom to marry him. He had asked for my permission to marry her and become my stepfather last month. How could I refuse him when he had never judged me and made my mom so happy? He was a great guy and I was glad my mom had found him. He was going to ask her on Valentine's Day. I planned to carry my cell phone on me as my mom would want to start planning the wedding right away. I had already started getting quotes together from local bakeries, caterers, and bands. It would be hard planning her wedding with her from a distance but I would do anything for her she was my mom.

"Okay give your old mom a hug. Your going to have to go check in now or you won't be able to board the plane." Renee said as she choked back the sob she had almost let go.

" I love you mom. Phil take care." I said as I hugged them both and looked back only once as I briskly walked into the airport. I would not break down. I would be strong.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should introduce Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD FOR THERAPY. Please don't sue me I have no money. My mom needs me around as well as she is battling cancer.

FIRST FANFIC EVER (BE KIND) Let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

A/N: Please note that Bella still dress's simple but I give her a little more fashion sense. She still hates to shop but she does have taste. I just couldn't have her going to school wearing a bowling shirt. I'm the youngest out of a large family. Even though we had to shop at thrift stores and super stores are clothes and rooms always looked good. So I'm using the idea of even though Bella's not rich and even though she doesn't like to shop doesn't mean she likes to live in squander.

Also Note that she'll have different teachers as this is her freshman year and not her junior year. Also I made it were she was taking Biology I her freshman year. Junior year will be Biology II. That's how my school did it when I was in high school.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

The plane ride was only three hours long. I took the time to get myself together as I would need to mentally prepare myself for all the asinine questions the kids at Fork's High School would ask me. I knew that they didn't know anything about my accident but I'm sure they would want to know why my mom was sending me to stay with Charlie after all this time. I really wish I had been more social and knew some of the kids I would be going to school with. I usually only spent time with my dad or his friends up at La Push when I visited.

I guess I'll just tell everyone that I missed my dad and wanted a chance to get to know him more before it was time to go away to University. I would have to hide any ill feelings at being sent to Forks that meant pretending that I was happy to be there. I was a horrible actor but my sanity depended on me putting on an Oscar winning performance. I wanted to put the last year of my life behind me and move on. My body was healed now it was time that I healed emotionally as well. As mom said this was my second chance now all I had to do was embrace it.

" Attention all passenger's we are now landing please take your seats and buckle up."

Twenty Minutes Later

As I was making my way out of the airlines I saw Charlie leaning up against his cruiser waiting for me. I walked the ten feet over and set my bags in between us.

Charlie grabbed my bugs to place them in my trunk. " Are you hungry Bella?"

"No, I ate on the plane. If your hungry I could make you something to eat. Do you have grocery's at the house or do we need to stop at the market?" I asked him as we got into the cruiser.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just eat a sandwich you need to relax tonight." My dad said as we got on the highway to head back to Forks.

Three and Half Hours Later

The ride into Forks had been a quiet one. Ever since I reached puberty Charlie hasn't known what to do with me. I think at times I scare him. We pulled into the driveway and Charlie got my bags out of the trunk.

"I put the two boxes you sent in your room. Also I've saved up some money and Renee pitched in for you to be able to go by some bedding. I know you'll probably want to update the room we haven't really done anything to it since you were little. I want you to be comfortable Bella."

"Dad you don't have to buy me anything."

"Bella I'm your dad it's my job to take care of you. Please let me do this for you. I know the last year as been hard on you and I know most of your stuff was destroyed in the brake in you guys' had. I don't want to hear any more arguments." Charlie said as he handed me an envelope. "Let me know if you need more money Bella to fix up your room or buy more clothes."

I knew there would be no arguing with him. I wasn't use to this though. I was usually the one taken care of mom reminding her that I needed lunch money or to pay the bills. So I took the envelope from him.

"Thanks dad. I want to get a job though is there anyplace hiring?" I asked as I put the envelope in the back pocket of my jeans. As we climbed the stairs and made it towards my bedroom.

"Well, you might be able to get a job baby-sitting or at the market bagging grocery's. You'd have to wait tell your 16 to be able to get a job anywhere else." Charlie said as we walked into my room.

The room was small. With a twin size mattress sitting on the floor. There was an old desk across the room leaning against the wall. The room only had one window but it had a window seat. The window was framed by yellowing lace curtains that had been originally put up by my mom. The walls were still the same color she had picked out when she was pregnant with me and the hardwood floors were covered by a thread bare rug. The room needed a make over; it looked like I would have to endure shopping. I would go into town tomorrow and do some shopping after school.

" Dad how will I be getting to school?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

" I'll take you tomorrow and you can get a bus schedule. I remember how much you hate being seen in the cruiser. If you make any friends that you want to ride to school in just let me know who they are. We have a couple of kids in town that I have no idea how they got their driver's license. You have your driver's permit don't you?" My dad asked from my doorway.

" Yeah I got it last September after my birthday."

"Okay well look into getting you a reliable car closer to your birthday. I don't want to worry about who your in the car with and I know how independent you are. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs watching the game. There are some extra Linens in your closet you can pick out something you like when you go shopping."

Then he was gone. It's one of the things I love about Charlie he doesn't hover. Mom would have wanted to spend the whole night catching up and talking until the sun rose. I'm a little shocked at how much Charlie talked tonight I think that was the longest conversation we've ever had. I made up the bed as I was getting tired. Unpacking would have to wait until tomorrow. I set the alarm on my watch and phone so I would get up in plenty of time to take a shower and eat breakfast before I had to go to school.

______________________________________________________________________

5:30 AM

BEEP... BEEP...BEEP

"Uh." I slowly lift up my head trying to wake up and become a little more aware of my surroundings. I didn't want to fall off the bed my first day here. I reached for my watch and cellphone to turn off the alarms and am meet with cold air. My breath was visible in the room. This is going to be fun I thought.

I wrapped myself up in my blanket grateful that I fell asleep with my socks on or my toes might have fallen off when my feet touched the hardwood floors. I went out into the hall way to the thermostat and saw that the heater was turned off. I quickly turned it on and set the temperature for 70 degrees. Dad was going to have to get use to the fact that his daughter was not an Eskimo; he would have to start paying for heat.

I went back into my room and opened up my suitcase taking out the dark skinny jeans, dark green turtleneck, my black knee high boots with no heel, and my black peacoat.

After my shower and after getting dressed. I spent five minutes putting lipgloss and a little mascara on. I'm always terrified that I'll poke my eye out while applying the mascara. I put my watch on and headed down the stairs to grab a bowel of cereal. I found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal and reading the paper. He had made enough coffee for me to be able to enjoy a cup.

"Dad can I have the rest of the coffee or were you going to take some with you to go?"

"You can have it. I'll have another cup at the station. When did you start drinking coffee?"

"A couple of months ago. Is it okay if I go into town after school. I want to do see if any of the antique or thrift stores might have anything good for my room. I'll probably have to go into Port Angeles or order stuff online to get some stuff."

"Yeah that's fine. When your done shopping meet me at the station we'll go to the grocery store so you can pick out some food you like." Charlie said as I made my cup of coffee and bowel of cereal.

"Sounds good. You know Dad I can cook now if you want me to start cooking supper for us. I've only had one accident in the kitchen in the last three years and it was because mom scared me that the accident happened at all." I said trying to persuade him that it was a good idea. Charlie couldn't cook we mostly ate at the local diner or ate take out when I visited him.

"That works for me Bella if you don't mind that is. I'll even count it has one of your chores. I'll be giving you an allowance of twenty dollars a week as long as you cook supper, put your dishes away, do your laundry, clean the bathroom up when your done using it I don't want to see makeup left all over the sink, keep your room clean, and help out around the house when I ask."

"That sounds fair dad. I'm used to having chores." I said as I finished my coffee and bowel of cereal.

"Get your bag Bella we need to head out if you want to make it to first period on time." Charlie said as he placed his dishes in the sink and went to go get his gun from it's resting spot.

I quickly washed our used dishes and put them on the drying rack. I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet and black back pack. As I ran downstairs and out the front door I prayed that I would l make it through the day without making an idiot out of my self.

______________________________________________________________________

Charlie dropped me off and at the front of the school thirty minutes early. Charlie must have noticed that I was beginning to panic as he turned towards me and sighed. Charlie was really trying but he didn't have much experience dealing with teenage girls and their unstable emotions.

"Principal Smith is waiting for you don't worry he just wants to welcome you to Forks High. I've already explained everything to him and he's spoken to the principal from your old school. He thinks you got a rotten deal. Don't stress out Bella the school is excited to have you as your an honor roll student who has never been in trouble before the accident. I'll see you at the station at six o'clock that's when my shift ends."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you later. If you need me after school I'll have my cellphone on." I exited the cruiser and walked up the three stairs into the school building. The administration office was right in front of me. So I walked through the doors to see a red haired women behind the desk working on some paperwork she looked up when heard the bell above the door ding.

" Can I help you?"

" Yes, I have a meeting with Principal Smith this morning I'm Isabella Swan."

"Of course. Wait one moment while I go see if he is ready to meet with you." She rounded the corner and came back a minute later all smiles like she didn't have a care in the world. " Let me go ahead and give you these forms to complete and return at the end of the day. Also here is your slip have all your teachers sign by their names and return to me at the end of the day. Here is a map of the school color coded with your schedule so it's easier to find you way around. Now Mr. Smith is ready to meet with you go to the right and his office is the third door on the left. Have a good day Miss. Swan."

"Thank you." I said as I took the paperwork from her. I made my way down the hall and found Mr. Smith's office with no trouble as his name was posted outside his door. I knocked and waited for his response.

The door was opened by a middle aged man with graying hair. He wore a brown suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. " Hello Ms. Swan. We don't get many new student's at our school and I just wanted to take the time to personally welcome you to Forks High." He told me as he gestured for me to take a seat as he closed his office door and sat behind his desk.

"Ms. Swan I want to let you know that I've spoken with both your parents, your former teachers, and principal. I looked over your records and I made up my mind that your an excellent student. What happened last year was tragic but an accident. Know due to court orders I had to share your records with your teachers but we will not be disclosing your past to your fellow student's or parent's. I even had the teacher's sign confidentiality papers as I was told of the problem's you had back home. I don't tolerate harassment or bulling at my school. A student should feel safe when at school. Let me know if you have any problems Ms. Swan and I'll take care of it."

I was flabbergasted this man had never meet me before but he cared. He cared about my well being.

"Thank you sir. I'm going to do my best to live up to your standards but you need to know sir that I'm very accident prone. I tend to fall at least two times a day and that's in surroundings I know. I'm going to try my best not to cause any accident's but just to let you know the fire wasn't the first time I hurt school property."

"Ms. Swan I saw your records I know about your past but I also know your family. Did you know that your dad's sister was as accident prone as you as an adolescent, I think she was more so. She took out have the marching band, knocked down half the shelves in the library, and totaled our principal's car just her freshman year. It's part of your gene's and I understand that. Know you better get going are you'll be late to first period. My door is always open Ms. Swan."

I left Mr. Smith's office in a daze. Maybe Forks, WA was were I belonged. I'd never felt so welcomed and at home. I exited the building and looked for building three I found it behind the cafeteria. The building had a painted black three on the corner. I made my way into the classroom and found Mr. Conner's classroom. I walked into the class and was greeted by a pale dark headed six foot three man. He was wearing a black seater, charcoal pants, and black leather boots.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mr. Conner we have assigned seats so please take the last chair on the fifth aisle as that's our only available seat. Here is the reading list you need to have read all the books on that list by the end of the semester. Each student must turn in at least ten written essay's and five oral essay's from the book's listed on that sheet. The instructions and grading guidelines are attached."

I made my way to my assigned seat and read though the list. There were about fifty novels listed on the sheet but I had read at least forty of the novels and written about six of the fifteen essays. I would have to rework the essay's freshen them up but I as least had somewhere to start. The teacher began the class they were discussing Romeo and Juliet my favorite classic of all time.

By the end of the period I had impressed Mr. Conner by being able to answer three of his questions and debate with a fellow student, I think her name was Lori wait no it was Lauren. Lauren gave me a look that would have melted a glacier, I think I've made my first enemy. It only took me two hours I think that has to be a new peronal record. I didn't really have friends back home even before the fire I didn't really care to have any now. I just want to make the grades I need to be able to get to University to get somewhere in life.

______________________________________________________________________

Second and Third period flew by. Before I knew it I was sitting in the cafeteria enjoying my lunch with some potential friends. Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike seemed to be genuine people who were really interested in getting to know me. I was eating my spinach salad when the cafeteria doors opened and a fresh gust of wind brushed against my back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a group of kids walk into the room. They were breathtakinly beautiful. A boy more a man walked in dressed in all white except for his under shirt that was a sea blue that was picking out from his dress shirt. He was huge he had to be a body builder. He had short curly brown hair and rich Carmel eyes. He was all muscle and on his arm was a real life barbie. She had a tiny waist but amazing curves. She wore designer blue jeans and a sea blue coat. She had long blonde curly hair that reached mid back and blood red lips. The couple that followed them were just as beautiful. The boy had blond curly hair and his eyes were dark black with almost a tinge of red to them. He wore a combination of white and blue as well. The girl twirling around him was petite at a little bit below five feet. The word pixie came to mind as I looked at her. She had a serene but all knowing look in her honey colored eyes. She wore designer blue jeans, a white empire shirt with a blue gray vest over it. Her black hair was cut short and flew in all all looked as if they had been carved from marble their skin was so white it was almost translucent. The all walked to the deserted table in the back of the cafeteria.

"There the Cullens." Jessica said as she saw me staring. "I know their gorgeous. The one who resembles a wrestler is Emmett Cullen he is a sophomore and the model hanging on his arm is Rosalie Hale a sophomore as well. The one who looks like he is in pain is her twin Jasper Hale and the tiny one is Alice Cullen she's a freshman. Their the adoptive children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. They recently moved into town this summer right before school started."

As I was about to ask Jessica another question a Greek god walked into the cafeteria. He was about six foot with bronze hair that was all over the place. He had dark black eyes and his skin was pale like the Cullens. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and blue T-shirt that hung to his muscles.

"That's Edward Cullen he's a freshmen like us but he thinks he's too good for the girls of Forks High." Jessica said as Edward passed by our table. I wonder if he heard us because he had the most adorable smirk on his face. He was gorgeous more so than the others at least I thought so. My heart gave a little tug when I looked at him again sitting next to his brother Emmett."

"Their all together. It's disgusting." Jessica muttered.

"Jess, their not really related, well except for Rosalie and Jasper." Angela gasped.

"Yeah but they live together. It's unnatural." Jessica said. Angela rolled her eyes and began asking me questions about Phoenix. I answered her questions distractedly as I continued to sneak peaks at the Cullen table. I wondered if I would have any classes with Alice or Edward. I couldn't explain the way I was feeling to you whenever I caught a glimpse of Edward. I wanted to know him, I wanted to kiss him, to be wrapped in his arms. As I snook another look our eyes caught and his lips turned up like he had tasted something foul. He quickly turned to his brother Emmett and made a disgruntled move and jerked his head over to our table. Jessica was right Edward Cullen was a jerk.

______________________________________________________________________

AN: Please review let me know what you think of the story. If you see any errors tell me and I'll fix them. I'm writing this story with little to no sleep and under the duress of pain killers so I know I'm probably missing some things when I proofread. I hate being sick it's such an inconvenience.

Also the next chapter will be mostly Bella and Edward together I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD FOR THERAPY. Please don't sue me I have no money. My mom needs me around as well as she is battling cancer.

FIRST FANFIC EVER so let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

AN: Hey Guys I burned three fingers on my right hand today while cooking. So let me know if you see any typos in this chapter. Today I must have been channeling Bella as I kept stumbling and running into items.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

After lunch I headed to Biology I with a Mrs. Sparrow. I stumbled into the classroom stopping the inevitable fall by grabbing onto the teacher's desk. Mrs. Sparrow had her back turned to me writing tonight's homework on the board. She was a short middle aged woman who wore her brown hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She turned around to greet the class and saw me standing at her desk.

"Oh, hello dear you must be Isabella Swan."

"I go by Bella." I said as she took my schedule.

"Okay, Bella. Here is your Biology book and here is my syllabus for the class. Please take the seat next to Edward Cullen as it is the only available seat in class. He will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

I made my way toward the table in the third row which was in the middle of the classroom. I glance at Edward and am shocked to see him glaring at me as if I was made of poison. It briefly crossed my mind he knew about the accident. Jessica had mentioned that the Cullen's were new to the town. What if they were from Arizona and had seen an expose about me on the news? I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins as a panic attack took over.

The noise of the classroom is drowned out by the heavy beating of my heart as it tries to escape my chest cavity. I quickly dart my eyes around the classroom to see if anyone is noticing my episode. Thankfully the majority of the classroom are to busy getting out their books to pay attention to the new kid making an idiot out of herself. I quickly take a seat next to Edward and stare straight ahead as the teacher begins her lecture on cell division and mitosis. As I took my notes I could feel Edward's intense stare so I looked over and almost fell out of my chair. The blood in my veins almost froze over as our eyes locked. I was a stranger to this kid but he hated me. He has to know about the accident it's the only possible reason for him to look at me as if I was the devil. So much for my new beginning I turned back to listen to the teacher and let my hair fall between us.

Mrs. Sparrow was wrapping up her lecture and giving us our homework assignment when Edward quickly stood up and made his way to the door. Just as he was passing the teacher's desk the bell rang. Only one more class and today would be over. The school had A and B days which meant my classes rotated daily but my last class every day was the same Gym other wise known as hell.

The gymnasium was across the school yard in another building. Mike walked with me to gym talking a mile a minute about a party one of his friends was having. I was barely listening to him as I tried to think of way to corner Edward and persuade him to not tell the town of my past. Mike opened the door of the gym for me and took me to the coaches office.

"Hey Ms. Hill, this is Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter." Mike introduced me to the ancient gym teacher. Ms. Hill looked to be in her sixties she had gray long curly hair, wrinkly skin with aged spots, grey eyes, and a stern look to her face. She was drinking coffee and leaning against her desk. She gave me a quick look over.

"Thank you Mr. Newton for bringing Ms. Swan to me. Now go get dressed before Mr. Phillips adds another mile to your run today for being tardy." Mike quickly darted out of the room. I could tell that gym was going to be even worse than I originally thought; the place was run by drill sergeants'.

"Ms. Swan, Forks High has a mandatory uniform the students must wear for gym. Here is the sheet listing the items we sale. Please turn the sheet into me by the end of the week. You will also need to buy a lock for your locker. As long as you make an effort at working out and following orders you will make a descent grade in this class. If you don't listen and sit on the sideline's I'll fail you and then you'll have to go to summer school. Do we have an understanding?"

" Yes, Ms. Hill I understand."

"Good. Today just seat on the bleachers and do your homework. You can't workout in those shoes. Bring tomorrow a pair of sweats and tennis shoes we'll be jogging outside."

I exited the office and went to cross the gym floor to sit at the bleachers when I got hit in the head by a basketball. I turned around to see what had happened.

"Sorry." Lauren the girl from English class said as she tried to hold back her giggle.

A small growl came out of my throat as I turned around and continued on my way to the bleachers. I quickly found a seat on the third bleacher from the chair. I pulled out my Geometry homework from second period and began working on the problems the teacher had assigned to us. Twenty minutes into my homework and I'm interrupted by one of the coaches blowing their whistle. I look up to see what's going on.

"Cullen go sit on the benches." Alice Cullen makes her way to the benches and sits next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I wrap up my math homework and take out my English homework. I had a five page essay due Friday on Romeo and Juliet.

"I get dizzy spells occasionally, I just need to rest for a little bit and I'll be fine. So how was your first day at Forks High?" Alice ask as she gets comfortable. Watching the other girls playing basketball. The boy's were outside today jogging around the school.

"Okay I guess. Your brother Edward was assigned as my lab partner last period and I don't think he was happy about it."

"Oh I'm sure his happy to have you as a lab partner. Edward hasn't been feeling well today at lunch he told our brother Emmett that if he didn't feel better by the end of today he was going to take a few days off and rest. I'm sure he was just being a grouchy jerk. You know how men get when their sick."

I laughed out loud how could I have been so paranoid. Obviously the last year as effected me more strongly than I thought and I so understood how men were when they were sick. I've seen both Charlie and Phil sick and they were so frustrating!

"What's so amusing?" Alice asked me as she leaned back on her hands and looked over at me.

"I thought that Edward hated me or something. Must be first day jitters. I mean how could he hate me when we haven't even officially meet yet?"

"Trust me Edward doesn't hate you. Would you like to hang out sometime? You know us new kids have got to stick together."

"Well, I'm going into town to see if I can find some items for my room. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course I would like to come. I love to shop it's my favorite hobby. Is it okay if I invite my sister Rosalie she can drive and has great taste."

"Yeah I just need to call my dad and let him know I'll be hanging out with you. I promised him I wouldn't get in the car with someone without telling him first. He doesn't want to have to call my mom the first week I'm here and tell her I was hurt while under his watch."

"I understand Dad's can be so protective especially when they work in job's were they see the worst. My dad's a doctor at the hospital and he's always trying to scare us with stories of horrible accidents."

"Alice just to warn you I'm not a big shopper. I just want to make my room more livable."

"That's okay Rosalie and I well make sure you have a fun time shopping. We've practically got it down to a science were so good at it. You do know you'll probably only find a couple of items in town and have to do most of your shopping in Port Angeles and maybe even some online."

"Yeah I know but I'm hoping to find a couple of unique items in town."

"What look are you going for? Modern, contemporary, shabby chic..."

"Um. I'm not really sure. I want it to fell comfortable, warm, and relaxing. I want a place I can go and forgot my problems. I like rich warm colors. I'm really eclectic though because I love the look of modern furniture and I love bright colors. I just want my room to be a place I can unwind."

" I understand completely. Can we stop by your house so Rosalie and I can get an idea of what you'll need?"

"Sure but I practically need everything. The only thing I think I'm keeping right now is the rocking chair. It needs to be sanded down and re-stained though."

"Oh Jasper can do that. He's real good with furniture. He built me an armoire for my shoes."

"Really that would be great. I can pay him for his help."

"Nonsense your my friend he'll do it to help out besides Carlisle would kill him if he accepted money. I mean Carlisle makes good money working at the hospital there's no need for you to pay Jasper."

"Carlisle that's your dad?"

"Adoptive dad and Esme is our adoptive mother. We usually call them by their first names it's just more comfortable for us."

"I understand. I call my dad and mom by their first name's and I'm not even adopted."

"You know Bella I believe me and you are going to be best friends." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and gathered my belongings as the coaches directed the students to hit the locker room to change clothes.

"I'm going to take my papers to the front desk. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Why don't you meet me at the parking lot? Rosalie drives a red convertible you can't miss it."

"Sounds good. I'll call my dad and let him know where I'll be."

"See you then." Alice said as she made her way into the girl's locker room and I headed out doors. It was lightly drizzling so I was glad I had a ride around town.

________________________________________________________________

AN: This chapter did not turn out like I thought it would. I hope the next chapter will have more Bella and Edward interaction. The next chapter will probably begin in one of the Cullen's POV. I know for sure there will be an argument with Edward and Alice, some good girl bonding in shopping, and hopefully a some fireworks between Edward and Bella. Please note I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter posted. Review and maybe it will get my juices flowing. Only one person has reviewed my story but I've had over 60 hits. If you hate it let me know so maybe I can work on my weak points.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD. Please don't sue me I have no money.

FIRST FANFIC EVER so let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

AN: This Chapter is different from the rest as it has many different POV's. I'm still telling Bella and Edward's story but I want us to be able to get other's views on their story. Please let me know if you like this or if you want me to stick to certain People's POV.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Alice POV

You can't tell me who do be friends with Edward!" Honestly Edward can be so melodramatic sometimes. We were standing out in the parking lot fighting over Bella.

"She's not like us Alice we can't be friends with her." Edward tries arguing with me.

"I've already seen it Edward a million different ways. Bella belongs with us you can fight it all you want but she will be a part of this family. You scared her today Edward and I won't have it. You better go hunting and come back with a better dissipation. She thought you hated her." I told him under my breath as I waited for Bella to come out. I wasn't lying when I told Bella we would be best friends as I saw it in one of my visions.

"I'm sorry that I scared her. She entices me unlike anyone I've ever come across before. I'm going to Alaska for a few days see if I can get my head on straight but I still don't think you should be hanging out with a her. It's dangerous for her and for us. So many different things could go wrong."

"That's your opinion Edward. I'll do what I think is best. Here comes Rosalie I need to tell her about our shopping trip."

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett walked out to Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's hummer.

"Why so tense _little _brother." Emmett ask as he comes to stand between me and Edward

"Alice is making friends with the new kid." Edward states in accusing tone like I was planning her murder.

"He needs to go hunt that's his problem." I tell the others as I lean up against Rosalie's car.

"Does Carlisle know that your planning to become bosom buddies with Bella?" Edward ask as he kicks his foot against the concrete.

"I'll tell him tonight but I don't see him having a problem with it. Rosalie were going shopping with her today for her bedroom. First were going to her house to see her room and then were going into town to see if we can find some stuff. Jasper I've already promised that you would help her restore her rocking chair but boys we might need all your help in fixing up her room."

"Sure we'll help out." Emmett says as he unlocks his hummer.

"I agree with Edward. Bella doesn't belong in our world." Rosalie says as she gets in the convertible.

"So your not going shopping with us?" I whine. This could ruin all my planning. "I promised her that I would have a ride. Emmett can Jasper borrow your car and you go home with Rosalie?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Emmett says as he hands Jasper his keys and gets into the passenger side of Rosalie's car.

Just as Edward starts to open his mouth to argue with me some more Bella walks out of the school. He quickly closes his mouth and tries to reign in his emotions.

________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

I quickly exited the school happy for today to be over with. I was so proud of myself I made it though out the whole day without getting hurt! Alice and her siblings were hanging out at their cars so I made my way over to see if our plans were still on.

" Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Alice and I made some plans during gym to go shopping. Are you still able to make it Alice?"

"I can go but Rosalie already had plans so Jasper has agreed to drive us around town. Did you get your dad's permission to go with us?" Alice asks me as Rosalie sighs in the driver's seat of her car.

"Oh, that's too bad I was looking forward to spending time with you Rosalie. Alice says your a great shopping partner we'll have to make plans to go into Port Angeles together." I politely tell Rosalie knowing well never shop together. "I'm about to call Charlie right now I just wanted to verify our plans before I called him up." I told Alice as I took my cellphone out of my coat. I hit speed dial and waited for him to pick up both Charlie and Renee were a little behind regarding technology; Charlie always had to search for the talk button.

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah Dad it's me my name wouldn't come up on the screen if it was someone else. Anyway I'm just calling to make sure it's okay if I went shopping in town with Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper Hale would be driving?"

"The Cullen kids want to hang out with you?" Charlie asked in disbelieve

"Yeah Dad me." I said offended. Jee what was I chop liver.

"Bella that's great. The Cullen kids are great kids and they haven't made any friends here yet. "

"Oh, well were stopping by the house first Alice wants to get an idea of what I'll need for the room."

"That's fine be home before eight o'clock it's a school night." Charlie tells me in his in Chief voice so I know there is no arguing with him.

"Sure thing Chief eight o'clock right on the dot not a second later." I laugh as I disconnect the phone call. "Is anyone else coming Alice?"

"Edward are you feeling up to coming?" Alice ask her brother who is leaning up against the Hummer.

"I'm still not feeling well. Maybe next time. I'll grab a ride home from Rosalie and Emmett." Edward says as he pushes himself off the hummer his muscles ripple though out his T-shirt and again his beauty almost paralyzes me. I mentally shake myself as Alice and I get into the Hummer. I sit in the backseat and direct Jasper to my house.

It takes us less than ten minutes to get to my house from the school. Alice is out the passenger door before Jasper finishes turning the ignition off.

"You should catch up with Alice before she decides that your whole house needs to be redecorated." Jasper laughs as I make my way up the front steps.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" I ask as I unlock the front door and head into the kitchen.

"I'm still full from lunch how about you Jasper?" Alice ask as I get out a bottled water from the pantry and grab an apple and banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

"I'm not hungry but thank you for asking Bella." Jasper softly responds as he wraps an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Okay well lets head on up and you can see what we have to work with." I quickly head up the stairs.

"Here it is and I want to fix up the bathroom too." I say as I open the bedroom door. "Charlie and I share the bathroom so it can't be too girly.

"Oh Bella your right this room defiantly needs a makeover. Do you have any idea were you would like to start?

"I always find it easier to decorate a bedroom once have found a comforter you like. My budget for the bedroom and bathroom is five hundred dollars so it might take a while to find everything we need."

"Oh a challenge this is going to be so much fun." Alice says as she jumps up and down. "Do you have an idea of what you want to do?

" I was thinking of putting the bed up against the wall here opposite of the wall with the closet. I want to do some type of head board since I'm keeping the existing bed. I need a side table as well. I want to put a bookcase across from the bed next to the window. I'll need a desk to be able to do homework maybe put it by the closet. We can put a rug underneath the bed and desk. Also maybe a chest for the bottom of my bed to keep extra comforters in." I say as a put my back pack on the bed.

"That sounds good. What do you want to do for the bathroom?"

"Let me talk to my dad about the bathroom first. I don't want to make any changes he's not ready for yet. He can be a little stuck in his ways sometimes."

"Well, then let's go shop." Alice squeals as we head down the stairs.

We had already hit five stores in the brief hour that we had been in town. Alice was like a tornado hitting each store and leaving a trail of dazed and confused victims. I hadn't found anything that made me want to part with my money yet and I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Alice I don't think were going to find anything in town we'll have to go to Port Angeles."

"We have two more stores left Bella they could have something but your right well have to go to Port Angeles. Can you go this weekend?"

"Maybe if I get all my homework done."

"Maybe we can have a study party at my house this weekend and if we have time make a trip into Port Angeles?"

"Sure, I'll ask Charlie about it tonight. Okay let's see if Wilson's Antiques has what we need." I sigh. We look around for about ten minutes until Jasper calls Alice over to the corner of the store he had wandered over to.

"Alice here's some office furniture that might work in Bella's room." Jasper says as we get closer.

As I got closer I start to get excited at what I'm seeing. It was a matching dark cherry desk and chair set. The desk was very simple with drawers on both sides of the desk. It had to be from the 1930s' or 1940s'.

"It's a great set isn't it?" I looked up and was meet with a worker from the store. "Were only asking for fifty dollars." The clerk said as I tried out all the drawer's to make sure they worked.

"For both the desk and chair?" I ask

"Yup. The dealer dropped the price last week as they just got new stuff in and want's to be able to get the set sold.

"Do you deliver?" Alice ask as I continued to investigate the desk and chair.

"Sure but we charge ten dollars. I can get this delivered tomorrow afternoon."

"We don't get out school until four o'clock." Alice says as I sit in the chair to make sure it will hold my weight.

" I can have it delivered between 4:30 and 5:30." The worker says.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asks with a smile knowing already what I'd say.

"It was love at first sight Alice." I laugh as I get out of the chair and head up to the counter to make my purchase.

We leave Wilson's Antiques and head over to Charm City to see if we can find anything else for my room. Ten minutes in the store and I know my luck for the day as run out.

Jasper brings the Hummer to the front of the store so Alice and I wouldn't have to walk back to the car in the rain. The ride back to the house was filled with Alice telling me not to be discouraged we'd have my room decorated in no time. Jasper held Alice's hand the entire ride back home and I couldn't help but feel a tug in my heart.

"We should be heading home know to work on homework but this was fun." Alice said as we pulled into my drive way.

"It was I'm glad you made me continue shopping Alice. I love my new desk and chair. You guys be careful the rain isn't lighting up." I tell them as I get out of the car.

________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I have to reign myself in and I can't let myself get comfortable around Bella. Once I let my guard down it could be disastrous. My only real hope is for Carlisle to stop this insanity. Our kind did not hang out with Bella's kind it only ever ended in tragedy.

"I wish you two would give Bella a chance. I mean if Alice says she's going to be family don't you think we should be more welcoming to her?" Emmett complains as Rosalie speeds down the street.

"Emmett unless you want to be sleeping outside tonight I would shut up." Rosalie threatens. There about to start fighting and then after the fighting they'll be making up.

I didn't want to have to endure their insanity so I jumped out of the moving convertible and ran into the woods. I continued to run until I made it into Canada and ran across two deer. I quickly took the deer down and continued on as I was not satisfied yet. I continued on thru the night until I ran across a grizzly bear it took less than a minute for me to finish him off. I walked and ran for another five hours before I decided to sit at a Lake I came across and think thru this mess.

I found Bella to be intriguing. She was unlike any one else I had ever meet before. I could read people easily but Bella was unreadable. She fascinated me and it frightened me. Today I'd felt more alive than I had in years. It would be selfish of me to intrude on her life it would be asking too much of her. Alice was refusing to give up on the idea of Bella though. Maybe if I kept a close eye on Bella I could keep her safe from what Alice had seen. Who was I kidding? Bella's fate had been sealed the moment I stepped into the cafeteria and our eyes locked. I would do my best to keep her safe. I would not let her be cursed as I and my family had been.

My decision had been made so I continued to hunt as I made my way home. I took down two mountain lions and another deer before I reached my home. I could here shouting from inside so I hurried in to see if what was going on.

________________________________________________________________

Rosalie's POV

I knew we were selfish creatures but how could they even think about risking an innocent girl's life just because they wanted a friend.

"Carlisle this is not how we do things. People are only brought into this family when they have no other choice." I nearly shout as I try to keep my anger in check.

"Rosalie from what Alice is saying Bella needs our friendship for her own safety. We will not bring her into this family unless we have no other option but I see no harm in being friends with the girl."

"She's fragile their are many ways harm could fall upon her." I say as I walk back and forth behind the couch. Just as I'm about to continue arguing Edward walks into the door he'd been gone a little over twenty-seven hours. "Edward your on my side see if you can get our family to understand that Bella can't be friends with us."

I can see Edward hesitate as he closes the back door and slowly walks into the living room. He looks down and rubs the back of his head. Oh great he's changed his mind.

"Well, I did some thinking while I was hunting and the truth is I don't see how we can keep Bella out of our lives. We go to school with her; both Alice and I have classes with her. I mean she's my lab parter we'll probably have projects we have to do together. I think it would be okay for her to be our friend we just have to keep our guard up she can't suspect anything."

"Traitor." I say as I walk up the stairs the fight is over. My family has made up their minds I just hope once Bella discovers the truth about our family she runs screaming out the front door.

________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

As Rosalie slams her bedroom door shut the rest of the family disperses. I walk over to Carlisle who is reading a medical journal.

"Carlisle can we talk in private?"

"Sure Edward let's go take a walk." Carlisle says as he puts away his medical journal.

We walk about five miles before Carlisle ask what I wanted to talk about.

"It's about Bella. Carlisle I don't know how to describe the way I feel when I'm around her or even when I think about her. It's like she's put a spell on me. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"You love her?"

"I think so. I've never felt this way before."

"Edward I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't love. They only thing I ask of you is to be careful. I don't want Bella or you to get hurt."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Bella stays safe."

Carlisle made his way back into the house as I continued walking in the woods surrounding our home. All I could think about was Bella her beautiful pale skin, her curly mahogany hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her deep brown hypnotic eyes. She smelled of strawberries and freesia. Her deep russet colored lips begged to be kiss. I wondered if they tasted the way she smelled? I shook the thought from my head decided to go finish my homework.

________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

Edward was out sick yesterday I wondered if he would be in school today. I felt like a stalker nearly every thought was consumed with Edward Cullen. I loathed this type of behavior, I was turning into a boy crazed idiot. I knew he wasn't coming to school yesterday but part of me still hoped he would be sitting in the cafeteria with his siblings.

I had come to terms with what Alice said of Edward being out school the rest of the week so imagine my shock when I walked into the lunch room and saw Edward sitting next to Jasper laughing at some joke Emmett had told. I shook off my shock and continued to my lunch table. Mike had saved me a chair next to him and Angela.

"Hey Mike and Angela how are you guys doing?"

"Okay how about you? Do you need any help catching up in your studies?" Angela asked as she ate the homemade lunch her mom sent with her.

"I know the material I just need to finish up a couple of essay's for English and knock out some of the math homework. I should be fine after this weekend."

"So your not going to the party I was talking to you about Monday?" Mike asked as he looked down at the piece of cardboard the school was trying to pass off as pizza.

"Oh I'm sorry Mike maybe next time though." I tell him as I eat the salad and soup I got from the cafeteria.

Jessica and Angela talked to me for most of lunch but I couldn't help glancing over at the Cullen's every opportunity I got. The lunch bell rang so I quickly grabbed my books and put my tray away.

I made it to class before anyone else did. Mrs. Sparrow was sitting at her desk getting some notes together as I entered the classroom and made my way to my assigned seat. Edward was the next student to enter the classroom and he smiled as he caught me looking at him. I almost fell off the chair.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself the other day."

"Bella Swan." I told him as I got my notebook and Biology book out.

"Well, on behalf of my family let me congratulate on surviving your first shopping trip with Alice. She has a problem but refuses counseling."

"Jasper looked out for me." I laughed as Mrs. Sparrow got up to take roll call.

"That's good. Try to always take one of us with you when you go shopping with Alice other's wise I think you'll need a week to recover."

"She's intense isn't she? We went to seven stores under two hours Monday. "

"Did you find anything for you room?"

"Yes, a beautiful dark cherry desk set."

"That's great are you guys going shopping this weekend?"

"Alice invited me to spend the weekend at your house studying. Once the homework is all done we plan to go to Port Angeles. Would you like to come with us?"

"That sound's like fun." Edward says as Mrs. Sparrow calls the class into order.

Mrs. Sparrow continues her lecture from Monday but I can't help but day dream about this weekend. Edward had a melodic voice that was soothing and enchanting. His eyes were now a deep Carmel color like his siblings but they were unique all in the same. Maybe they were contacts. I'll have to ask Alice.

I thought moving to Forks was going to be the end of my life how wrong I had been. I could feel it deep down in my heart meeting the Cullen's was going to change my life forever.

________________________________________________________________

AN: Next Chapter well be Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper shopping. If you have any ideas for Bella's room please let me know. I have a general idea of what I want the room to look like just haven't found all my inspirations yet. As always let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix them.

Thanks,

CJ86


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD. Please don't sue me I have no money.

FIRST FANFIC EVER so let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

**This chapter was so hard to write. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

The long school week was finally over. The bell ending gym had rung about five minutes ago and I was busy changing out of my gym clothes. I quickly put my black skinny jeans on and pulled my royal purple long sleeved sweater on over my black fitted tank top. I shoved my black boots on and headed out the gym door carrying my back pack and over night bag.

Alice meet me at the gym doors. She was wearing white dress pants and a deep forest green silk blouse and a Burberry white bell sleeve trench coat. Her black hair was of course everywhere. She looked like a model

"Hey Bella you ready to go?" Alice asked me as we made our way out of the gymnasium.

" Yeah, I brought my over night bag with me."

"Great, Jasper and Edward are waiting on us. Rosalie and Emmett had to go run some errands for Esme so they'll be at the house this evening." Alice told me as we crossed the school grounds to the parking lot.

"Will your parent's be home when we arrive at your house?"

"Yeah, Carlisle is working the night shift this week so he won't go in until nine tonight and Esme is probably busy preparing supper." Alice tells me as we reach the car. Edward comes around to meet us and takes my bags from me putting them in the car. Alice quickly jumps up front to sit in the passenger seat leaving the backseat to Edward and I.

"Bella how was your first week of school." Edward asked as I buckled up.

"It was really good. I've almost caught up on all the school work the teacher's assigned to me. Of course I don't think I would have been able to get thru it all if I hadn't gone to private school." We were now leaving the school parking lot and getting onto the public roads.

"Do you miss private school?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I didn't have many friends back home and the teacher's were all about the school work they didn't look out for the student's welfare. The kids I went to school with couldn't relate to me they came from money and I was just a teacher's kid. You see my mom teacher's kindergarten at the school I went to and the teacher's get discount's for the children to attend the school." I told him as Jasper makes a sharp turn in the road getting onto a dirt road that winds into the isolated woods.

"So you didn't have any friends?" Edward asked me shocked.

" The other student's and I interacted at school but we never met outside of school unless it was mandatory. I wasn't from their social circles'." I was uncomfortable with all the questions about my old school.

"They were idiots Bella. How could they not want to be your friend?" Edward stated making me blush. The dirt road changed into a paved driveway as we reached the Cullen home.

Jasper opened up the large garage door and pulled the Hummer into the garage next to a yellow Porsche.

"That's my car or it will be once I get my driver's license" Alice says as she gets out of the car.

"Alice, you have another eight months before you can drive that car alone." Jasper says amusedly as he takes Alice's book bag from her hand.

"Yeah but in the mean time I can practice on the weekend with Esme and Carlisle." Alice says as she grabs Jasper's hand and waltz around the car's in the garage too the door leading into their home.

I get out of the car and go to get my bags from the back but Edward is ahead of me and quickly grabs them before I can protest.

" Your are our guest Bella I can't let you carry your bag's." Edward tells me as we reach the open door.

"Why not?" I turn around and ask him

"Well, for one Esme would scold me and the second I want to carry your bags for you."

"Why do you want to carry my bags?" I ask him as I stand in the doorway with my back to the house.

"Cause I'm a gentleman." Edward leans in and whispers in my ear with a smile crossing his face. His breath is cool and smells so sweet. I can't help the blush that takes over my face. I quickly turn around and enter the house. It's mostly made of pine but one side of the house is completely made of glass. The inside is decorated modernly but it has personal touches everywhere. Alice and Jasper turn left into a big kitchen so clean I can hardly believe it's ever been cooked in. As I fully enter the room with Edward following behind I see two other people in the room who must be their parents. The man was tall about a head taller than the woman with bright blond hair and piercing yellow eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a a light blue dress shirt and grey suite. The woman standing next to him was small in stature but had a curvaceous body. She had long flowing medium blond hair and again yellow eyes the same as her family. She was pale as well and wore a navy blue dress and blue high heels.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle introduces himself and his wife as Esme reaches out and hugs me. I couldn't help but notice that Esme's arms were cold as they wrapped around me.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen thank you for letting Alice have me over."

"Your welcome Isabella and please call us by our first names. Were having Italian tonight is that okay?" Esme ask me.

"You can call me Bella and I love Italian. Do you need any help in the kitchen Esme?

"No, your a guest Bella. You kids go upstairs and get settled." Esme tells us.

Jasper and Alice continue to lead the way through the living room to a set of stairs leading upstairs.

"Bella you'll be sleeping in a guest room next door to Edward and across the hall from my bedroom. My bedroom is off limits as I'm redecorating and I don't want you to see the mess it's in." Alice tells me.

"Oh, that's cool." I tell her as we reach the bedroom.

Alice opens the door and I am meet with a sea of white. The flooring is a pale blond wood covered by a white shag rug and the walls are cream colored. The full size bed is covered by a white down comforter and huge white pillows. The bed faces the wall made of glass and it's covered by white shears. There is a writing desk and chair left of the bed that is also painted in shades of white. There are crystal vases on the writing desk and side table that have been filled with fresh white roses. The lighting in the room is coming from an enchanting glass chandelier. The room is beautiful in it's simplicity.

"Do you like it?" Alice asks me as Edward puts my bags next to the closet on the right side of the room.

"It's beautiful. Did you design the room?"

"Yeah. It's a guest room right know but I can't help but think it's meant for someone. That's why I decorated it the way I did. It's kind of a blank slat you know so whoever the room really belongs to can make it there own." Alice tells me.

"Hey, I gotta get going. I'll see you later." Jasper tells Alice after looking at his watch. He leans up and kisses her on the check and quickly leaves the room.

"Does Jasper have a job?"

"Oh no...he's going hiking up the trail. Our whole family loves to hike and hunt. He should be back later tonight." Alice tells me.

"Oh, okay." I tell Alice but really that doesn't make since. Jasper looked almost pained when he left and he always seems tense around me. When I get glimpses of him around his family he seems completely at ease but around anyone else he always seems like he is about to lose it. What makes it hard for him to be around others?

"Hey Bella why don't we show your are basement. We've turned it into a huge game room." Edward distracts me from my confusing thought's.

We go back down the stairs thru the open living room and into a small hallway that is covered with family pictures. At the end of the hallway is a set of stairs that we go down at the end of the stairs and enter the huge game room.

The room is amazing. The flooring is hardwood floors with gray and white shag rugs dividing the room. The walls are a light gray with a dark blue grey couch that lies over a white shag rug. Decorative pillows cover the couch. The pillows are in a lighter shade of gray and are covered in dark blue flowers. The entertainment center takes over the wall in front of the couch. There's a flat screen plasma television, an X-Box, and a Sony radio system. One of the walls is covered in dark wood cases filled with CD's and vinyls. In a corner of the room is a low dark wood table on a dark gray shag rug with silk pillows in shades of purples, blues, and grays littering the floor. By the table is another bookshelf but it's covered in board games. The wall across from the entrance was covered in a deep steel blue silk fabric.

"Behind the curtains is the glass wall but we keep the curtains shut when were watching movies." Alice tells me.

"Alice can you please go help Esme finish supper. I've been called into work early." Carlisle calls from the doorway holding his briefcase in one arm and his jacket draped across the other arm.

"Excuse me." Alice says as she exits the room to go help Esme finish dinner.

"Is everything okay?" Edward ask Carlisle

"There was an accident outside of town. Looks like some College kids were passing thru and lost control of their car on one of the winding roads. Don't wait up the moon is full tonight and you know what that means." Carlisle tells Edward as he turns to leave.

"Be careful Carlisle."

"You to Edward." Carlisle says as he walks down the hallway.

All of a sudden I am acutely aware that it's just Edward and I in the room. My heart starts to beat a little quicker as I catch Edward's eyes and realize that he is staring at me again.

"Do I frighten you Bella?" Edward ask amusedly

"No. Why would I be scared of you?" I quickly laugh trying to cover up the fact that I had no idea what to do with myself.

"More reasons than you think Bella." Edward says cryptically to my flippant answer.

"You guys just moved here a few months ago were did you move from?" I asked him trying to get quickly change the subject as I sit down on the couch.

"We moved here from Alaska. Esme was home schooling us but wanted us to graduate from a real High School to give us a better chance of getting into an a good University." Edward says keeping with my change in subject and sits down next to me on the couch.

"How long were you home schooled?" I asked quickly becoming unaware of the world around me as I look into his beautiful champagne colored eyes.

"Just the three years that we lived in Alaska. Our family tends to move around a lot. Why did you decide to move back to Forks?"

"I missed my dad."

"You missed your dad?" Edward asked me like he knew there was more to the story.

"Yeah I missed my dad." I stuttered out trying to end the conversation.

"That's not the whole story." Edward tells me with that stupid ridiculous melt worthy smirk.

"It isn't? We'll I guess I wanted to also give my mom some space."

"Space?"

"She meet this really great guy Phil last summer and they've been getting real serious. I helped Phil pick out an engagement ring before I came here. He's going to ask her to marry him on Valentines' Day. I mean I have missed my dad and I'm enjoying my time with him but I was happy with my mom. You see Phil is a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot and mom will probably want to join him. She quite teaching full time about a year ago she likes to substitute. I wanted her to be happy without having to worry about me."

"Are you happy here?" Edward asked me.

"I'm beginning to think that I can be happy here I just have to give it a chance. I feel more free here than I did back home. Charlie doesn't hover like my mom does."

"Why does your mom hover?" Edward ask me and I laugh out loud.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that I can't walk without stumbling or that I seem to walk into walls and doorways? I'm a magnet for accidents. Renee is also more needy. She sees me not only as her only child but her best friend. Charlie is more laid back. He understands I'm my own person. He also gets that accidents are just in my nature. He has a sister who was a lot like me when she was a teenager."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She lives in Georgia but no one's seen her in years. She's an Art Professor and lives like a gypsy. She's lived in Paris, London, New York, Los Angeles, New Orleans, and now Savannah. I won't be surprised if she moves again soon. She likes to tell my dad that she moves with the wind. She sends a letter every few months to Charlie but that's about it."

"She sounds interesting. Do you have any other family."

"The only real family I have are Charlie and Renee. The rest of the family is distant."

"That's too bad. Carlisle and Esme don't have any living family so it's just our little made up family." Edward tells me.

"Sometimes that's the best type of family though the one we chose."

We both look up as we here someone walking down the hallway towards us.

"Hey kids supper's ready." Esme calls from the doorway.

We quickly follow Esme upstairs to the kitchen and sit down to eat. I can't help but notice that Alice, Esme, and Edward are picking at their food but I don't say anything.

"Esme this is delicious." I tell her as I take another bite out of my mushroom ravioli.

"Thank you I got the recipe off one of those cooking programs."

"Oh, well it's great." I tell her as I take a bite out of my salad

"I'm sorry Rosalie and Emmett are not going to be able to join us this weekend." Esme tells us and we all look up to hear what has happened.

"I thought they'd be back tonight." Alice speaks up from moving her ravioli under her salad.

"They had some car troubles outside of Seattle and won't be able to get back until late Sunday evening. Their staying with some family friends until the car is repaired. If you'll excuse me I'm done. Edward it's your turn to do the dishes." Esme says as she gets up with a barely eaten plate of food.

"Do you want anymore food Bella?" Alice asks as I finish my supper.

"No, thank you."

"Okay well I'm going to start putting the food away. Edward you can start washing the dishes." Alice says as she starts clearing the table off putting food away in a Tupperware set Esme must have left out.

"Do you guys need any help?" I ask as they move around the kitchen.

"Not really. Why don't you go back to the game room and find us a movie to watch? The movies are in the table below the television. Pick anything you want as the boys made us watch gory horror and action movies last weekend." Alice tells me as I get up to go back to the game room.

As I make my way back to the game room I can't help but think that something was extremely different about the Cullen family. Questions I didn't dare think were nagging in the back of my mind trying to solve this bizarre mystery. The first friend's have made in years and they have to end up being as weird as me. They obviously had a secret but so did I. It seemed secrets were everywhere these days.

________________________________________________________________

AN: Not sure if that's a great spot to stop but I want to update. Next chapter should hopefully have cuddling on couch and the LONG awaited shopping trip. I'm going shopping tomorrow _purely_ for research methods. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but I had to work this week and take care of my mom who is recovering from surgery.

I left some things unexplained but they well be explained once Bella learns their vampires. I hope it'll be soon because it's hard writing a Bella who doesn't know the Cullen's dirty secret. I also want to introduce the Blacks into the story soon. I need to have a way to get more Emmett and Rosalie into the story as well. I hope to get some outlines of the next couple of chapters done this weekend and a chapter posted some time next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD. Please don't sue me I have no money.

FIRST FANFIC EVER so let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

AN: Sorry this took so long to post I had surgery and it took much longer to recover than expected. Also my mom was involved in a car wreak and I've spent the entire summer nursing her back to health. As you can see my mom and I are just as accident prone as Bella but with no Edward to save us. Darn it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, read my story, added me to your favorites, etc., Also Edward's room is the same as in the movie but neater with maybe one or two more pieces of furniture. I've really been working on this chapter for the last couple of weeks. It took me awhile to get back into the story. I saw New Moon today and thought it was great. I took someone with me who hasn't read the books and didn't have to explain the movie to her like I did when we watched Twilight. If you haven't seen it go NOW. It stayed as true to the book as you could when trying to make a book fit into two-three hours. Sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to get this chapter posted.

* * *

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

A storm was brewing outside and I found myself wishing that my grams hadn't traumatized me growing up. Grams was a strong Ranch Woman from a small town in Southern Texas but she completely lost her mind when a storm came in. She cursed my grandfather every day for moving here. Lightning and a huge clap of thunder broke me from my reverie as I jumped in the bed whimpering as I grabbed one of the extra pillows. The lightning and thunder were getting worse and hail was beginning to ping on the windows. I really needed my sleep if I wanted to survive shopping with Alice again. Thunder rang out again in a long drawn out wail causing me to shriek and fall off the bed. Lightning illuminated the room and then the thunder came crashing down again around me making the room shake and the large window rattle. I quickly leaped into my slippers and robe flying out of my room as if a pack of wild dogs were on my heels.

All I could hear in my mind was my grams shouting to take cover. Meaning get the hell way from the windows. As I ran out into the hall shaking as the storm only to get stronger I cursed as I noticed the hallway also had large window's. I could see and hear the battle taking place outside. I walked briskly down the hall passing Edward's room to see if Alice might be up. As I reached Alice's door I noticed her light was on and moan's were coming from her room. At first I thought she was scared of the storm like me but then I heard Jasper moan Alice's name so I quickly turned around and headed back to my room. As I passed by Edward's door I hear the gentle playing of Chopin, I stopped to listen for a moment and all of a sudden Edward was standing in front of me.

" Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just having trouble sleeping. I normally don't sleep very when not in my own bed but this storm is making it down right impossible." I told him. I wasn't sure if he knew that Alice and Jasper were as intimate as they were and I really didn't want to start a family war.

" Would you like to join me in my room. I have trouble sleeping as well. Maybe we could keep each other company as we try to pass the midnight hours?"

"Um okay." He ushers me into his room.

It wasn't a normal teenage boys room. An oriental gold rug covered the wooden floor and the walls were covered in shelves of vinyls, cassettes, c.d.'s, and dvd.' He had a flat screen television mounted into the wall closes to his door and a Sony music system nestled in between the shelves of his music. He too seemed to have a window for wall but it was covered by thick curtains so the storm outside could not be viewed at the moment. The room was dominated by a large white leather couch and a beautiful wooden desk sat catty corner to the couch with an elaborate chair. One thing was missing though...

"I'm glad were going shopping tomorrow as you can see I have no bed. Emmett broke it when he tackled me the other day showing me of the wrestling moves he picked up from watching UFC."

"Oh was anyone hurt?" It was weird how he could practically read my mind.

" No just the bed and well my pride. I should have been able to out maneuver him. He may have more muscle than me but I'm faster."

"Emmett's a prankster isn't he?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Yes, so be watchful when your around him."

" How did you come to live with the Cullen's?"

"My parent's and I were very ill a very long time ago. It's hard for me to remember them."

"So you've been with Carlisle and Esme a long time?"

" You could say that." Edward says with a smirk like he was aware of some inside joke. "Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital we were being treated at. After my father died, my mother who must have known she would not get well begged Carlisle to do whatever he could to save me and he did." Edward finishes his story looking away from me at the wall of music.

I can't help but think that his not telling me the whole story.

Edward's POV

"Are you enjoying living with your Dad?"She was making me uncomfortable with her questions harmless as they may seem to her. Time to move the conversation to another topic.

"It's a bit weird since I know I won't be seeing my mom for another five months. When I use to come stay with my dad in the summer's I just thought about it like it was camp. I mean I'm not even sure if all this change is really going to change anything." Bella stops talking and I can see panic rise in her eyes and her heart beat picks up with her last statement like she's giving away a secret. I don't want to scare her away so I decide to yet again move on to another topic.

"So Bella what music do you like?" I ask her

"Um that's a hard questions. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I mean the type of music someone listens to can tell you a lot about a person. I'm very eclectic in just about everything fashion, books, movies, and music. I love listening to classical music when I'm writing, reading, doing homework, or just zoning out. My mom introduced me to classical music when she went through one of her phases. I love to listen to the oldies when I'm working around the house, on road trips, and during the holidays. My grandparents and dad were always playing records when I visited in the summer. I personal love Debussy's Claire De Lune. I listen to pop when I just don't want to think and sometimes when I just need to laugh or make fun of something. I like to listen to alternative music most of the time or in my personal opinion music that does not suck. Some of the bands and musician's I like in no particular order are Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Muse, Weezer, The Wallflowers, The Donnas, The White Stripes, Blondie, Judy Garland, Dean Martin, Ella Fitzgerald, Etta Bacy, Bobby Darin, The Who, and the Rolling Stones. That's just naming a few of my favorites. I love music and reading it helps me to escape."

" As you can see I love to escape as well." I tell her amazed at her taste in music for being so young. I'm sure I can introduce her to some bands she's never heard of.

" How have you been able to collect such an amazing collection of music?" Bella ask me as she gets up from the couch to look over my collection I decide to join her.

"Well, I've spent some of my money on this collection. Some of the collection were inherited when my parent's died, plus Christmas presents, and it's amazing what you can find if you just go searching for it. I mean I got like fifty of my vinyls from a woman throwing out her ex's stuff when she found out he had been cheating on her." I'm proud of myself I didn't lie to Bella okay I may have omitted but I didn't lie. My parent's had five records when they died, my family has gifted me with tons of albums though out the years, and I did get some amazing vinyl's from Cynthia Lennon of course it cost me a couple of grand. (Let me know if you get who this is.)

Bella continues to scan through my collection and the storm seems to grow again as a bright flicker of lightning strikes followed by a booming crack of thunder. Bella jumps about five feet in the air looking like a frightened doe.

Bella's POV

"So Bella I take it you don't like storms?" Edward ask me with a silly smirk on his face as he watches me jump into the air.

"Yeah what gave me away the jumping in the air or my whimpers?" I sarcastically ask as I grab a vinyl off the shelf and head back to the couch. Edward follows me but grabs two blankets from his closet.

"Everyone's scared of something Bella," Edward tells me as hands me one of the blankets and sits down throwing the other blanket around him.

" I hate storms my mom's parents were originally from Texas. They lived though some horrible storms including several bad Tornadoes. My grams in particular hated storms and she hated Forks due to all the storms. My grams lived with my Dad after grandpa died. Every summer I use to come up here and stay and grams use to go nuts though every storm. It freaked me out and scarred me for live. "

"Why did your grandparent's move to one of the wettest place on earth if your Gram's hated storms?" Edward asked

"My grandparent's moved up here after World War II to start a new live. My grandfather lost one of his leg's durning the war and couldn't keep the family ranch going. So my grandparent's gave the ranch up to some cousins and moved up here where grandpa could get better medical help and an office job. Grams was understanding about it but I think she missed her ranch. You see the ranch was her family's and she had to give it up. Grams had never been more than 100 miles from the ranch when they moved. It didn't help that Grams was in her late eighties and going senile when I was younger. She didn't mean to scare me she just couldn't communicate very well. Grams did when I was eight but she was an amazing woman if a bit crazy."

"Your lucky to have memories of your family. I don't remember my parents very well and can't remember having any other family around." Edward tells me as I lean into the couch getting comfortable. Edward's room smells so intoxicating that I think I'm a bit drugged. " I should really try to finish up my math homework." Edward tells me as I snuggle into the couch.

" What's your favorite color Bella?" Edward asks me as he sets at his desk pulling out his homework.

"Topaz." I quickly shoot out

"Why?" Edward asks me

"I recently grew an appreciation for the color." I tell him looking into his hypnotic eyes.

" Really? What was your favorite color before you grew this appreciation?" Edward ask as he licks his lips.

"Oh um, Brown usually but it tends to change day to day." I think my brain is shutting down. How can one boy be so breathtakingly gorgeous?

" Brown?"

"Yes, brown, the color of sand, dirt, rocks. It reminds me of home. Here there's to much green! It's not natural." I say in a huff as Edward laughs.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask Edward

"Mmm Brown."

"Brown?" I asked exasperated

"Yes, I recently grew an appreciation for it." Edward tells me with that adorable smirk on his face.

We continued talking until at some point I feel asleep. I woke up to the smell of coffee and sunshine on my face. As I opened my eyes I realized I was snuggled up on the couch with both blankets on me and Edward was asleep at his desk with his head laying down on his Geometry homework.

Stretching my arms above my head and trying to move the blankets out of my way as I get up off the couch caused my legs to get entangled in the blankets so as I stepped away from the couch I fell forward landing in a pile of blankets on Edward's rug. Before I can continue my personal war with Edward's blankets I find my self standing up straight free of those pesky blankets staring into Edward's eyes.

"Thanks. I thought I was done for." I joke causing Edward to laugh which of course causes me to space out.

"Yo lovebirds. Get a move on!" Emmett bellows as he walks by Edward's opened door causing me to jump away from Edward who was still holding on to my arms.

"Oh. I need to get dressed. What time is it?" I ask as I head out the door.

"It's only six o'clock in the morning too early to be up on a Saturday. You have plenty of time to get ready as breakfast won't be ready until a little after seven o'clock." Edward reassures me.

"Thanks for keeping me company last night. It was fun." I tell Edward.

" Bella the pleasure was all mine." Edward tells me.

After a quick shower I toss on a pair of jeans that have holes in the knee caps caused by many falls not because I paid for them to be that way, my comfy long sleeved gray knit T-shirt, and shove my feet into my red converse snickers. I have time to kill so I start working on the last bit of homework I have to worry about this weekend. About forty-five minutes later Alice comes bounding into the room.

"Good Morning Bella! I heard you had a slumber party with Edward last night." Alice giggles as she jumps onto the bed.

"All we did was talk! Of course I don't think you and Jasper can say the same thing." I tell her as I turn away from my now finished English Essay. " I didn't say anything to Edward but I heard Jasper in your room last night. I wasn't trying to listen or anything. I was going to see if you were up and let you play Barbie with me do to the storm keeping me up."

"Oh well you should have knocked all Jasper and I were doing was making out no biggie. Next time knock we would have had so much fun."

I laugh at that. "I didn't want to bother you plus how was I supposed to know? It's not like I can see the future or through walls."

" Your silly Bella. Breakfast is ready and then were heading to Port Angeles if your ready?" Alice asks

"Yeah I just finished my last bit of homework for the weekend." I tell her as I finish packing away my school books.

"Come on you need to get downstairs before Emmett finishes all the food! I already grabbed mine but I want to sit with you and go over what were looking for today." Alice tells me as we head out the door so I grab my coat and black wallet stashing it in the back pocket of my jeans.

" I thought Emmett and Rosalie were going to be gone the entire weekend?" I ask as we head downstairs.

"They had a fight and Emmett decided to take a bus back home. Rosalie is still at are friends house working on the car. She likes to works on car's she'll probably major in engineering. Emmett got in around four o'clock this morning." Alice tell me as we enter the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen I place my jacket on back of one of the chairs. Alice seats next to the chair. Edward and Emmett are washing their dishes by the kitchen sink.

"Esme saved you a plate of food in the oven. She had to head into town to pick up some items at the nursery and was very sorry not to able to wish you a good morning herself." Edward tells me as he puts his dishes in the dishwasher.

" Oh that was sweet of her." I say as Emmett hands me the plate of food. Esme made hard boiled eggs, a fruit salad, and grilled tuna.

" Do you want juice, coffee, milk, or water to drink?" Edward asks as he moves to the fridge.

" Oh wow um I'd like a cup of coffee and some water but I can get it. You don't have to wait on me." I tell Edward as I begin to get up from my chair.

"Even if I didn't want too Bella like I told you last night your are a guests and Esme would have my head if I didn't as you say wait on you." Edward tells me as he puts the coffee and water down in front of me.

"Do you want cream and sugar Bella? We've got French vanilla cream, Belgian Chocolate Toffee, Creme Brulee, and Hazelnut available in cream and regular cane sugar and Splenda available in sugar." Emmett tells me

" Belgian Chocolate Toffee cream and Splenda sounds good."

"Okay here's the creamer and how many packets of Splenda?"

"One should be enough because this creamer is awesome."

"Esme pulled together some items she's not going to use in this house from our home back in Alaska and thought you might want to take a look before we take the items to the Good will in Port Angeles." Edward tells me as he cleans the kitchen counter top and Emmett sweeps the kitchen floor.

" Bella there's a bed set in their I think you'll like. It's a twin like your bed and it hasn't been used."

" Yeah because you ordered it without checking the size dummy." Emmett laughs as he picks up the dust pan to throw away the crumbs he has collected from the kitchen floor.

"It was on E-bay and I thought it would work in my room but no only was it not the right size it wasn't even the right color." Alice whines

"If it's not been used you'll have to let me pay you for it Alice. That's only right I'd feel like I was stealing from you otherwise."

" It only costs me thirty bucks Bella. I should have known it was too good of a deal." Alice tells me.

" Let me look at it then we can talk." I tell her as I finish up my breakfast.

"We'll go look at the stuff Esme is sending to Goodwill while you guys finish cleaning the kitchen." Alice tells Emmett who's now mopping the floor and Edward who's grabbed my dishes and is putting them in the dishwasher.

Alice POV

I ushered Bella into the living room where the five boxes going to Goodwill are waiting for the boys to load into the Hummer. I have to get Bella to except the comforter since I bought that for her myself. I had a vision of Bella falling in love with Ralph Lauren's "Rutherford Park" Bedding set but with the price tag being too high she wouldn't be able to get the bedding.

"Alice this is a marvelous bed set by Ralph Lauren you can't expect me to believe it's worth only thirty dollars." Bella tells me as she examine the bedding.

"Oh it's worth more than thirty dollars but that's what the idiot from E-bay charged me."

" Alice I don't think your telling me the truth."

"I am cross my heart and hope to die."

"Your not going to let me leave this house without this bed set are you?" Bella ask me as she looks me in the eye

"I'll sneak it into your bedroom if I have to but that bed set is yours. I want it to go to someone I love that well appreciate it's beauty." I tell Bella.

"Fine but I'm still paying you." Bella tells me as she reaches for her wallet

"Bella don't you dare. I'll only use the money you give me to buy something else for your room."

" Your impossible Alice but your a great friend." Bella tells me as she laughs at my antics.

" Your a great friend too Bella. Come on let's go through this boxes I have no idea what Esme is getting rid of." I was telling the truth for once. I hated lying to Bella but we had to keep are secrets it was the law.

"These are unbelieveable." Bella says as she takes out two brass ornate candle holder's from the early twentieth century.

"Those would look good in your room. One by you bed and the other by your desk. Oh look at this curtains Bella." I hand them over to Bella for review. Esme was getting rid of some gold sheer curtains Edward use to have in his room in Alaska. Bella holds the curtains up to the light to see how they look.

"Your right Alice their perfect. I think we should get some dark purple black out curtains to go over the sheer's in case to keep the cold out in the winter." Bella tells me as she looks at them.

"That's a great idea Bella. Do you see anything else you might be able to use." I ask her as I look over the last box.

" No but this is more than enough I feel like I'm stealing from your family." Bella tells me as she bites on her nails.

"Bella the comforter set is a gift to you and the other items were going to be giving away anyway. My family loves giving gifts Bella."

"You guys ready to head to the mall." Emmett bellows as he comes into the room.

"Bella lets take these item's upstairs while I grab my purse. Edward and Emmett get Jasper who's in the garage to help you put the boxes into the hummer." I tell the boys as we both head upstairs. I leave Bella in her room and run to get my purse and black card from my bedroom.

Bella's POV

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with Alice telling me the latest fashion trends from Paris and hunting stories from Emmett. We made it to the Goodwill store just as Emmett was finishing his story about the time he wrestled a gator in New Orleans. The boys took in the boxes Esme was donating to the store while Alice and I began walking through the store hoping to find some other items for my room. We were going down the furniture aisle when I came across an unfinished bookshelf it had five shelves that were deep enough to hold my meager book and music collection along with the few knickknacks I had brought with me to Forks. The best part was that the bookshelf was only $25.00.

"Alice I think this might work for my books and stuff."

"Oh Bella it's perfect. I'll get Jasper to stain it along with your rocking chair. Hey Bella what about this mirror I think it would look good in the corner by the bookshelf on the other side of your bed?"

I went over to were Alice was and looked at the mirror it was a tall free standing mirror that was framed by an ornate wooden frame stained very similar to the desk I had previously bought. It was beautiful but big.

"I don't know Alice it's awfully big I'm not sure if it will make it up the stairs? It's got to be expensive." I tell Alice

"Don't doubt my brothers they can defiantly get this up your stairs. It's probably only about a hundred pounds or so and Emmett can bench press five fifty no problem. The mirror cost $75.00 what do you think?"

"I like it lets first find me a night stand and dresser then come back to the mirror." I tell Alice as I step away from the mirror and continue my search for the most important items needed for my bedroom.

"Bella every girl needs a mirror in her room and you have more than enough money to pick up your missing items." Alice tells me as I continue searching through the items.

"Would this dresser and nightstand work in your room Bella?" Edward ask as I round the corner and find him looking at a set of furniture that matched perfectly with the mirror Alice had shown me just moments ago.

"It's gorgeous." The night stand had two drawers and the dresser had five drawers the set was being sold together for a $50.00.

"So Bella what are you thinking?" Alice asked as Emmett and Jasper joined us.

"If I get the bookshelf, mirror, and set that would leave me with about $140.00 of course that's not counting the delivery charge. Let's go talk to the cashier." I tell them as I pull my coat together as it seems to have gotten colder in the store as we stood together looking at the pieces of furniture.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I was looking at a few pieces of furniture b how much it would costs to have the items delivered to Forks?

"The delivery costs on furniture is $50.00 and another $50.00 for deliveries outside of Port Angeles."

"Wow that adds another $100 to the total." I tell the cashier as I try to figure out how to if $190.00 will cover the purple curtains and the items for the bathroom since Charlie told me it was okay to redecorate. Charlie did say he would help cover the bathroom budget but I really wanted to be able to do it with the money Charlie and Renee gave me. I guess I could do some extra chores around the house to pay Charlie back on the bathroom if I needed him to help pay for anything.

"When would you be able to deliver the furniture?"

"Tuesday between the hours of four and six in the evening and a person over the age of 18 must be present with identification." The cashier tells me.

"That works my dad has Tuesday off since he's working this weekend." I tell the cashier as she follows us back to the furniture to mark the items I'm getting as sold and taking the price tags to ring me up.

"Okay Ms. Swan your total will be $250.00. Our driver should give you a call before he brings the furniture by to make sure you are home. Thank you for shopping have a great day!" The cashier smiles as we exit the store and head back to the Hummer we'd been in the store for over two hours looking for furniture.

"Bella there's a linen store just a few blocks away that is having a sale that Esme told me about and I think they may have the rest of the items your searching for it's called Mila Linen's. Would you like to check the store out?"

"That sounds great Alice. I also want to stop by the hardware store to pick out the paint for the my room and the bathroom. Charlie already as all the painting supplies since he repainted the garage last fall."

"We should probably stop and get lunch after were done at the linen store and then go to the hardware store." Edward suggest from the passenger seat as Emmett drives.

Jasper and Alice are seating next to each other while I'm seating behind the passenger seat with the window rolled down breathing in the fresh air.

Emmett drove for about five more minutes until we pulled up to another little strip of family owned business. Emmett grabs a parking space right in front of the store and Edward places $2.00 in the parking meter giving us an hour and a half to shop. Jasper holds the door open as Alice grabs my hand and rushes into the store eager to continue shopping.

"Bella what are we looking for first." Edward asks from behind me

"The curtains."

"This way." Alice says as she drags me to the back left hand corner of the store.

The curtains are 50% off their regular price so that make me fill hopeful I won't have to go ask for more money from Charlie. After about ten minutes of searching I found the perfect set of curtains they were deep purple matching the bed set and they were made of veldt so they would be heavy enough to keep the winter chill out of my room.

"I like the curtains your holding Bella. I think they would go perfectly with your bed set and sheers." Alice tells me as I look for the price.

"I think so to Alice and they should only cost about $30.00 since their half off. Lets go look in the bath section and what I can get today."

"Do you have a color scheme or certain theme your going for in the bathroom?" Alice asks me as we find the bath section of the store. The boys seem to have disappeared.

"I was thinking about maybe cool gray for the coloring no particular theme except for cleanliness. Were are the boys?"

"Oh they snuck out and are at the sports store across the street." Alice laughs as I begin to look at the towels.

"I'm surprised they were so patient with me at Goodwill." I tell her as I decide to get two sets of grey hand towels with that have a border of different shades of gray circles at the bottom as they were buy one get one free. I then went to the Bath Towels and found that the extra big towels were also buy one get one free. I grabbed four big white fluffy towels as Alice went to go get a buggy from upfront. Alice picked out a Dark Grey shower curtain that had a black border at the bottom of the curtain. I grabbed a mat to put in the shower that help me from falling in the tub when taking shower. I then grabbed a black bath rug set that was 75% off for the bathroom. Alice found a three piece faux grey black marble accessory set for the bathroom for hand soap, tissues, and q-tips. Thank the stars the sink had a built in toothbrush holder as it was one less thing to buy.

"Okay Alice let me add this up and see if I can get everything."

"Oh Bella silly I've been keep track of that as we've been shopping you should have about $50.00 left after you pay for these items." Alice tells me as she looks at a blue chenille robe.

"Wow Alice your good with numbers. You going to get that robe because it's awfully cute and I would hate for you to go home empty handed." I tell her as I look at some bath salts.

"It is cute isn't it? I love this material it's so soft. Okay I've decided the robe's mine. You need to look for anything else here?" Alice asks me as she takes the robe down from the shelving.

"Nope let's go get some lunch. I'm starved." I tell her as we head to the checkout.

The boys meet us outside of the store.

"You boys have fun?" Alice ask as she gives Jasper a kiss on the check.

Emmett and Edward take away are bags and put them in the back of the hummer before I even realize what their doing.

"We went and grabbed something to eat and stopped by the sports store to check out some batting equipment. We would have waited on lunch but Emmett was being difficult." Jasper tells us as Alice laces her arms around Jasper and leans on him as we walk down the street.

"Bella I need to run an errand for Esme and I'm not very hungry would you mind if Jasper and I left with you Emmett and Edward?" Alice asked

"Oh that's fine Alice."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Bella but I need to get a 'I'm sorry Baby, please don't stay mad' apology gift for Rosalie. So you'll just have to settle for my little brother's company at lunch." Emmett kids with me as he heads in the direction of a jewelry store.

"There's a little restaurant around the corner. It looks like an old cottage with a small garden out front called, Simply Delicious." Alice tells Edward and I as her and Jasper walk away from us.

* * *

Don't know if this is the best place to stop but I've got to.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Story

DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST BORROWING HER FANTASTIC MADE UP WORLD. Please don't sue me I have no money just ask my bill collectors.

FIRST FANFIC EVER so let me know of any spelling, grammar, or just plain goof's you guys' see and I'll work on fixing them.

A/N: Sorry about the delay but this is a very busy time for me. I had to spend three days making Thanksgiving dinner and then two days later it was my brother's birthday. To top everything off my birthday is coming up this week at the same time has the annual Big Family Christmas Party. So I apologize again in advance if there is a delay in chapters.

* * *

Bella's POV

As we walked up to the restaurant I fell in love with the place. It was a charming two story cobblestone cottage with wooden flower boxes, wooden shutters, and a wrap around covered porch. The front yard had a wooden picket fence around the perimeter of the yard. At the gate was a middle aged woman with silver hair in a black dress covered by a black apron that had hand stitched roses on the front and pockets. In the yard stood a wooden oval sign with the restaurant's name 'Simply Delicious' carved into the wood. The front was well landscaped with rose bushes growing around and along the picket fence, ivy was crawling up half the building, flowers littered the grounds in blooms of red, purple, white, and yellow. The greeter meet us at the gate.

"Welcome to 'Simply Delicious' my name is Linda how can I help you?" the woman ask as she eyes us up and down.

"Yes, Miss we would like a table for two under the name Cullen." Edward tells Linda who instantly perks up at the name.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Esme Cullen?" Linda ask Edward.

"Yes, she is and she told my sister about the great food and atmosphere that you have and she in turn told us to come here for lunch while we were out shopping."

"Oh yes Mrs. Cullen and the PTA meet here for meetings every month. Please come in we have a table ready that I think you'll love." She eagerly tells us as she holds the gate open and walks up the porch steps leading to the red front door.

The house is stunning with hardwood floors and rich inviting colors. The inside is filled with the beautiful aroma of cinnamon, chocolate, and roses.

She leads us to the right were we walk into a beautiful pale yellow room that has white wood floors, white molding, and a white fireplace that has a crackling fire going to the left side of the room with a door that leads to another room. The right side of the room is dominated by a large set of white French doors. There is an amazing view of the garden out front and a beautiful fountain on the deck that leads to the garden. The room is lit up with candles and white lights as it's starting to get darker outside due to a storm coming in from the North.

We are seated at a table in the middle of the room were we can feel the heat of the fire and still feel a slight breeze from the opened French doors.

"Amber will be your waitress tonight. Would you like something to drink? We've got a House Tea called Heavenly Green Tea, a Dark Chocolate Rose Tea that is made with Pink Rose Petals, regular tea of course, and sodas."

After scanning the menu and seeing the ingredients in the two speciality teas I decide to go with the Heavenly Green Tea and Edward orders the same drink as me.

"You didn't have to come with me... I mean you've already eaten." I tell Edward as I glance up from the menu at Edward who is sitting across from me at the intimate table for two.

"I wanted to come with you Bella. I like spending time with you." Edward tells me as he looks at me like I'm a puzzle he's trying to figure out.

"I'm not very interesting quite ordinary." I tell him as a smirk almost grimace passes across Edward's face.

"You are anything but ordinary Bella. You fascinate me in a way no one ever has before. You see I can usually read people very well but you I can't figure out." Edward tells me

"Maybe that's because there's nothing to figure out." I tell him hoping he will believe me and not tell that I'm lying.

"Oh but you see there is always something to figure out." Edward tells me as our waitress come up to the table.

"Hello my name is Amber how can I help you?" Amber ask as she comes up to our table and once she catches a glance of Edward she keeps her eyes locked onto his dazzling face.

"I'm not going to order anything, Bella what would you like to eat." Edward ask as Amber takes away his menu. He hasn't once looked at the waitress just keeps looking at me.

"I would like the Turkey Broccoli Quiche and Cranberry Salad with the vinaigrette dressing." I tell the waitress

"What type of Bread would you like?" The waitress ask Edward

"Bella what would you like?"

"Just a mixture." I tell the waitress who has not once looked over at me Edward has to take the menu from me and give it to the waitress.

"If your not hungry for lunch we've got fresh homemade desserts such as Rose White Chocolate cake, dark chocolate scones and cinnamon biscuits. Would you like any?" Amber asks trying to prolong her time at our table I have to suppress my laugh the poor girl is practically drooling as she leans in closer to Edward.

"Not at the moment Amber but thank you." Edward politely tells Amber as she nods her head and backs away from our table almost knocking down a waiter who is setting up another table before she reluctantly turns around to place my order. We're the only patrons in this section of the restaurant at the moment.

"Oh that poor girl she was absolutely hypnotized by you." I tell Edward as I take a sip from my tea.

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"How could you have not? She didn't once take her eyes off of you even when I was giving her my order."

Edward just shrugs and looks deep into my eyes like he's trying to read my soul.

"How long has it been since you lived here?" Edward asks

"My mom left when I was a baby and took me with her. Until last summer I would visit every summer though."

"Why didn't you visit last year?"

"I spent my summer in California and my dad came down and visited me."

"Really that must have been fun so were did you stay in California?" Edward ask me.

"I stayed in Los Angeles." Thankfully Amber comes back with our bread and refills my glass when she notice Edward giving me his tea since I've already downed my own before I have to give any real details.

"Oh that must have been fun?"

As I take a bite out of my date nut bread and sip my tea I try to think of way to lie to Edward but I just can't. Edward seems to generally care about me. Maybe I should tell him?

"Not really. I was recovering from an accident at the LAC & USC Medical Center after being transferred from the Maricopa Medical Center in Phoneix." I tell Edward as I pick apart my bread.

"That sounds very serious." Edward says as he leans over the table and stops my hand from smashing the bread plate as I continue to crash my bread.

"Edward your hands their freezing do you need to sit closer to the fire?" I ask shocked by his coldness.

"No, I'm fine. What type of accident were you in?"

I can tell I have upset Edward by mentioning that his hands were cold. I hope I haven't demolished my whatever this is between Edward and I. Can I actually tell someone besides my family, lawyers, and therapist what happened and how it made me feel.

"I really want to be honest with you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I'm sure it will come out eventually but right now I just want to be Bella again and not a monster."

"A monster...Bella I would never call you a monster." Edward tells me. " I have secrets of my own Bella and I promise to keep yours as well if you wish to confide your secret to me."

"I do but not here." I tell Edward as I notice the waitress at the table over paying special attention to our table.

"Later then." Edward says as Amber brings me my meal.

As I eat my meal and stare into Edward's eyes I can't but wonder what secrets he is hiding and wether I can truly trust Edward to be mature enough with my secret.

* * *

Next Chapter will hopefully be longer. I think I might bring the meadow into the next chapter what do you think too soon? Should Edward and Bella share their secrets now? Also remember to review even if you just give one word of advice!


End file.
